CockADoodleDoo
by Jatomaronjun
Summary: A night spent in the Grimmauld place. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Title: cock-a-doodle-doo

The full moon was in just a few days and Remus was getting more and more agitated. Every sense he possessed seemed to be on an overdrive. Everybody in the Grimmauld Place knew better to steer clear of his path as nobody wants to be maimed by the unstable werewolf. Well at least everyone other than Sirius. Sirius apparently found rankling Remus in the most frustrating way to be his favourite past-time.

There was that time when Remus was trying to appease his sweet-tooth craving with chocolate ice-cream cake he always keep in the freezer. He just got back from his daily rounds and was just dying for that ice cold, sweet treat to slide down his throat only to find Sirius perched on the table with seemed to be the last vestige of the heavenly creation. With a knowing look, Sirius proceeded to devour the last piece. Licking his lips in victory, Padfoot gave him a chocolaty grin and a little salute. Remus stormed off growling.

Lying in bed that night, Remus contemplated Sirius's behaviour and most importantly how he was reacting to it. In an outsider's perspective, they may had have thought that his reaction to Sirius's provocation was out of annoyance but truthfully it was only due to arousal that made him react that way_**.**_ Seeing Sirius licking his full lips only made his blood rushed south and to mask the groan he was about to emit, he opted to growl instead. His attraction to the mutt wasn't an impulsive new feeling; in fact he had been harbouring his feelings for the handsome devil since his Hogwart's years. Of course his playboy persona didn't allow any confession from his part to be revealed. Over the years, he deluded himself into thinking that any reciprocation would just give trouble what with his poor lifestyle and the discrimination he had to suffer.

A creak startled him out of his musing. Grabbing his wand he pointed the tip to the shadow that appeared at his door. "Lumos," he said. He was surprised to discover that the object of his lust was standing in front of him sans shirt. The only attire he wore was his infamous tight leather pants. Remus couldn't help but let his eyes wander down his body, from his pale neck down to his flat abs, following the dark happy trail into his shamefully covered bits. Though he actually can't help but notice the impressive dent at the danger zone.

"What are you doing here Padfoot? Come to bug me again?" Remus let a bit of his irritation coat his voice, "I'm not in the mood so bugger off."

Sirius only stood there staring at him with something unrecognisable in his eyes. One second Sirius was standing then the next Remus found himself pinned on his bed and Sirius's tongue shoved down his throat. All his pent up lust burst out with that single action and he responded to Sirius's feat with his own passion to match. Battle of tongues for dominance carried out for a few moments until the need for air surpassed the need to win. Both pulled apart, breathing harshly and somewhere along the tussle of dominance, Remus managed to hover over Sirius.

"What the bloody hell was that Padfoot? You don't just go around pounding on people like that!"

"Well you didn't seem to mind a while ago when you were trying to suck my tongue off did ya?"

Remus was stumped at that and Sirius decided to continue, "Do you know how long I've been trying to keep myself from jumping you. You and that adorable pathetic look you always have when someone achieved something. Yes Remus, I saw that and I hate knowing that you degrade yourself like that. Well I can't take it anymore, I'm going to fuck your brains out if it's the last thing I do," huffing at the end of his speech, he closed his eyes and waited for Remus' response.

After what seemed like forever, Remus finally gave him a sexy grin and said, "Well I'm here aren't I, why do I find my brain still unfucked out of my oblivious head?"

Sirius looked up and saw a feral gleam in Moony's eyes, the brown irises darkened into a much darker hue, making him look every bit dangerous as any werewolf. Moony decided to bestow fervent kisses on Padfoot's features, going over his temple down to his eyes, cheeks, nose and finally descended to his mouth for a mind-blowing, toe curling, cum-inducing snog of his life. Their groans were muffled but that didn't stop the noise from being overheard outside the door. Lucius Malfoy, who was there for the Order meeting, was asked to summon Remus down to the kitchen. Envision his surprise to hear an unmistakably love sounds permeating from the wolf's room. Out of curiosity, he decided to investigate. Lucky for him the door was unlocked and the 'one step away from fornicating' couple were unaware of his presence. 'Hmmm...sexy', even in his head, the lazy drawl of his immaculate, sexy voice was driving the author crazy. Lucius made himself comfortable on a single couch, which conveniently gave a clear view of what's happening on bed. Waving his wand slightly, he casted a silencing and locking charm then leaned back to enjoy the show.

Meanwhile, Moony was at the moment nipping at Sirius's neck and judging from the mewls of pleasure coming out from him, Sirius really liked that. "You like that mutt?" Sirius only groaned louder, "I think you really like that, I can feel your meat humping a hole on my thigh. Can you feel how hard you make me?"

Remus reached for Sirius's hand and urged it to cup his hardness. They simultaneously moaned at the contact and this prompted Sirius to push Remus on his back and pull off his entire garment. Feasting on all his naked glory, he showered kisses on Moony's chest and sucked at his nipples alternately.

"Padfoot, please...please," Remus pleaded.

Hearing the plea, Sirius ensued the path down his torso to his straining manly muscle. He licked the head and along the side before taking the head into his mouth. The suction hallowed his cheeks, the pressure sent jolts of pleasure up Remus' body. "Yeah just like that, unhh...unhh...ahh," Grabbing his head, Remus urged him to bob his head up and down his cock, intensifying the pleasure. "I'm...I'm going to cum," with that spurts of white hot release shot into his mouth, some of it running down his chin and his chest. He scooped up the rest, not allowing a piece of him go to waste. "Ummm....delicious."

Not wanting to make Sirius to feel left out, Remus switched their position, removed his pants and grabbed a hold of his cock. He ran his fingers along its length, marvelling at the smoothness and thickness of it. "I promise you mutt, by the time we're finished tonight, this power tool would be begging to have a week rest," he tightened his grip, jerking it up and down. "Yes....yes, that's it..uhh yes," Sirius moaned. Pushing Sirius onto his front, Remusused his free hand to trail it down his spine to his luscious twin mounds. He massaged the twin duos, delighting in the firmness and also softness of the flesh. His spit-lubed finger went to the crack in between and touched the sensitive entrance. He gently eased the digit in and was surprised to find only little resistance. "You've done this before?" Sirius nodded his agreement, "Done it with the blokes from the pub, the only way to release the tension y'know."

The fact unsettled Remus and a sudden rush of possession filled him, forcing him to reach over to the night stand and procure a tube of lube. Quickly he smeared the content around his cock and inside his orifice, then gently inserted himself into his tight, warm hole.The pressure almost drove him off the edge but he forced himself to hold on. He managed to embed his whole eleven inch cock and moved slowly to accommodate his intrusion. "Faster...faster, please Remus, make it faster," Not one to disobey, he rammed in and outSirius, "How's that? Deep enough for you?" he gritted out.

He increased his pace, "Was it this good with other men? Did they make you feel the I way I do?" his thrust became harder and faster, "Answer me, was...it...better..with...them?" Every word was enunciated with a deep, hard thrust, "No..no you're the best, I don't want no other cock, just yours!" The declaration triggered their release, their bodies arched in the throes of passion, shouts reverberated the air, a vocal proof of their carnal pleasure. Remus fell on top of Sirius with him still inside him. A few minutes later, after Remus deemed himself to be able to move, he plopped his body next to Sirius and whispered in his ear, "I love you."

"Well isn't that nice," There was no mistaking the elegant voice belonged to one and only, Lucius Malfoy, "Have a room for one more?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What the fuck are you doing here?"screamed Remus, his chest heaving heavily, "Wait, how long have you been sitting there?"

"Long enough. My oh my Remus, never expected you to be the stallion rather than the mare. How very….interesting," the lazy drawl sent shivers to the resting couple, erecting more than their excitement. Lucius walked over to the bed, already nude himself, and sat on the edge, next to Remus. He ran his hand on Padfoot's chest and all the way down to his mighty sword that's currently standing tall and ready to thrust. Lucius grabbed his shaft and jerked him off slowly, Remus groaned but at the same time tried to wiggle out of his grasp, torn between kicking Lucius off the bed or just letting him flourish in his talent.

"Ahhh…stop it. What are you doing sto..uhhh..uhh…uhh..padfoot help me," Remus nudged Sirius with his hand, pulling his shoulder to him, urging him to stop the peril he's in. Sirius, who was at the time propped on his elbow facing the both of them, stayed silent. His eyes were fixed on the carnal happening in front of his eyes. "Hold on Moony, just let him. Look, I think Remus Junior's liking it, let him have his fun won't you," He gave him a cheeky grin.

The debauchery continued until Remus spurted his seeds on his belly and chest. Lucius leaned down to have a taste but Sirius got there first. Sirius licked every single drop of cum and continued to swirl his tongue in Moony's navel and proceeded to lick his nipples, alternating between the two brown orbs. Sirius was about to travel up to Remus' lips but Lucius's grasp on his neck stopped his movement. "You're going to pay for that mutt," breathing the words into Padfoot's ears, "You'll learn to ask permission before you take something that doesn't belong to you."

With that he clambered up the bed and pushed Sirius to his front. Lucius mounted him on his lower back and showered kisses and nips on his neck. One particular bite stung and it got Sirius panting hard. "More..more..gimme more," fulfilling his plea, Lucius left a trail of hickeys down his back and then sat back to admire his work. The contrast between the marks and Sirius's pale skin brought a smile to his face, the thought of his evidence of possession on Sirius elated him more. "Like that don't you mutt?" He let out a breathy chortle, arousing Sirius further. Lucius grabbed his butt cheeks and decided to give it a firm squeeze, "I believe the specimen is ready for a thorough fucking Remus, we must attend to it immediately, to prevent madness due to unsatisfied sexual pleasure," he smirked at that.

Remus took the previously discarded lube and handed it over to Lucius. Spreading a generous amount on his cock, Lucius also smeared some of it in Sirius. "There, all nice and warm," he patted his ass-cheeks, "Now, for the real fucking to begin."

Lucius placed his knees beside Sirius's legs, spreading it wide and open. One hand pulling his dark hair and another one at his hips, Lucius rammed his shaft into him, managing to make the bed bump against the wall. Sirius cried out, the pressure was so intense and Lucius's girth spreading him made his eyes roll to the back of his head. "Aahhh…ahhhh…yes..ye..more…harder! Damn it Malfoy ram it to me, make me scream," Sirius panted. His thrust and the coarse feeling of the sheets brushing his front shot tingles of pleasure from his head to the tips of his toes. Harder and faster Lucius went, racing to reach the crescendo, the highest point of pleasure. "Fuck! I'm cumming," Sirius gave a loud howl, the sound mingling with Lucius's own shouts. They both slumped on the bed, breathing harshly, trying to even out their heart rate after a vigorous work-out.

"Where the hell is Remus?" Too caught up they were, they didn't realise Remus slipped out of the room. Remus poked out of his head from the door just as Lucius finished that statement. "Where were you Remus?" Sirius asked. "Thought of getting something to munch on while waiting you lot to finish," they have just noticed the bowl of melted chocolate on his hand and another plate of ripe strawberries on the other. Remus placed the dessert on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed. He absently took one chocolate-dipped strawberry and ate half of it. He couldn't suppress a moan and ate the rest. He dipped one whole finger into the dark substance and proceeded to lick the digit, letting few moans to come out. The remaining occupant's eyes were transfixed on the scene, each never felt as turned-on when other people did the same act.

Lucius being the more pro-active of the two, grabbed the finger Remus was busy sucking and stuck it into his mouth. Meanwhile, Sirius had gone behind Remus and was nipping lightly at his earlobe, going down to his neck and shoulder. Lucius licked the finger clean, all the while locking eyes with Remus, the fire in his eyes undoubtedly reflected in Remus'. Lucius leaned forward and caught Remus' lips with his. It was a just simple mashing of the lips, completely innocent then gradually becoming more and more passionate. Pulling his lips off Remus, he pushed him back on the bed and resumed his attack of the lips. Not one to be submissive he flipped Lucius so that he was on top. Straddling Lucius's hips, he reached for the bowl and poured a generous amount on Lucius. Remus pulled Sirius head to him, moving him from his rather comfortable position leaning on the headboard. He urged Sirius down his body, prompting him to clean off bits of chocolate splattered from the chocolate he dumped on Lucius.

Padfoot gave him what he wanted and when he was finished, tried to clean the ones on Lucius' too but Moony stopped him. "That one's for me Sirius. You've had your fun," that wrought a pout from Sirius. Sirius threw himself on the bed, on his front with his face looking at the still incapacitated Lucius. "But I want some of the action too, I don't want to be left out on the fun," he said still pouting, looking exactly like a petulant five year old. "Now-now Sirius, what did I say about taking something isn't yours, do you need a reminder of what you experienced?"

"Yes please," Sirius said enthusiastically, clearly relishing the idea of another brutal fucking from Lucius' part. "Well you won't get some until Remus here gets his fill," Sirius' joy was squashed at that declaration but he conceded.

Remus didn't waste any time pulling Lucius' legs and wrapping it around his waist. He ran his tongue all over Lucius' body, trying to get every inch of the chocolate covered flesh. One hand went to his hair and the other probed at his entrance, fucking him deeper and deeper. He withdrew his fingers and without warning, plunge into himself into Lucius, eliciting a strangled shout from him. Sirius, seeing them distracted with Remus pounding away, gave in to his first desire to lick the chocolate off.

"Dammit Sirius! You're so going to get it now," Lucius pinned Sirius on his front, got up and instantly entered him front behind, ramming his cock at an alarming speed. "This-is –what –you –get –for disobeying- me-you-stubborn-mutt," Each word was punctuated with a long hard thrust. Remus joined the action by resuming his previously interrupted activity. For every thrust Remus made, Sirius received double the force.

"Fuc-fuck..I'm cummi….ahhhhhh," Sirius screamed. His tightening walls almost drew Lucius to his release but he restrained himself and pounded away. Remus who was already close, grabbed Lucius' hair to turned his head for a fierce kiss, adding a few spanks with his increasing pace. "Cum for me," he breathed into his ear. What followed was a deafening howls of pleasure and later, harsh breathings of the three exhausted men. Lucius slumped to the side with a plop and Remus still buried inside him.

"We should do that again, this time I want to be on top," Lucius snuggled in between the two. Just then a knock came from the door, "Oh fuck, the order meeting!" Lucius ran out to open the door, naked as the day he was born and his hair flailing behind him. "Shit, that can't be good," said Remus. A few second later painful yelps and a shrieking Molly were the only sounds coming from the Grimmauld Place.

Enjoy, read and review please.


End file.
